fantasiafandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Gaia
thumb|450px|center|''Tellus'' ou Gaia, com dois Carpos, no Altar da Paz originalmente situado no Campo de Marte, Roma (9 a.C.). A jovem à direita é considerada uma representação da Brisa ([[Auras|Aura) do Mar e do poder romano sobre o Mediterrâneo e a outra como alegoria da Brisa da Terra e da fertilidade e prosperidade de Roma]] Na mitologia grega, Gaia ou Geia (do grego Γαῖα, Gaîa, possivelmente contração de γῆ, gê, "terra" e αἶα, aîa, "mãe", "terra-mãe") ou Gé (γῆ, gê, "terra"), também chamada, por Ésquilo, Khthon, Cton, por Diodoro da Sicília, Titeia (Titea ou Tithea, da mesma raiz de "titã") e pelos romanos Tellus, Tellus Mater ou Terra era a deusa primordial da Terra e a Grande Mãe de todas ou da maioria das divindades e dos mortais. Na mais antiga cosmologia grega, a Terra era concebida como um disco chato cercado pelo rio Oceano, coberta pelo domo do céu e tendo por baixo o abismo do Tártaro. Ela suporta o mar e as montanhas sobre seu seio. Representações gregas [[Imagem:GaiaPanes.jpg|thumb|center|450px|Gaia ergue-se do solo, rodeada por Pãs dançarinos. Skyphos ático, cerca de 450 a.C.]] Nos vasos gregos, Gaia era representada como uma matrona robusta, meio erguida do solo. Nos mosaicos, costuma aparecer como uma figura completa, reclinada, frequentemente vestida de verde e às vezes acompanhada pelos Carpos, crianças que representam os frutos da Terra, as colheitas, as estações ou os espíritos dos grãos. [[Imagem:Gaia_Eon.jpg|thumb|center|450px|''Gaia e Eon'', mosaico de villa romana em Sentinum, primeira metade do século III d.C. Os quatro carpos representam, neste caso, as estações.]] Genealogia Na Teogonia de Hesíodo, Gaia é um dos elementos primais a emergir do Caos e os deuses celestiais descendiam de sua união com seu filho partenogenético Urano (o céu estrelado), os deuses do mar de sua união com outro filho partenogenético, Ponto (o mar), os Gigantes de sua união com Tártaro (o mundo inferior), também saído diretamente do Caos. Os seres mortais, animais e vegetais, brotaram ou nasceram de sua carne terrosa. No mito órfico, Gaia emerge de Hidros (água) e com ele gera Chronos (tempo) e Ananke (necessidade). Segundo o pseudo-Higino, Gaia é filha de Éter e Hêmera e mãe de Ponto e Tártaro (não se sabe se com Éter ou com Urano). Gaia teve numerosos filhos. As atribuições de maternidade abaixo são devidas a Hesíodo, salvo quando especificado outro autor: * Por partenogênese (deuses, daimones, gigantes e monstros): ** Urano ** Ponto ** Oreus ** Escorpios ** Oríon (segundo Apolodoro) ** Alpos (segundo Nonnus) ** Siceu (segundo Ateneu) ** Damásen (segundo Nonnus) ** Ânax (segundo Pausânias) ** Hilos (segundo Pausânias) ** Argos (segundo Ésquilo, Apolodoro e Nonnus) ** Gegenes (segundo Apolônio) ** Píton (segundo o pseudo-Higino e Ovídio) ** Dragão da Cólquida (segundo Apolônio) ** Dragão da Nemeia (segundo Estácio) ** Ofiotauro (segundo Ovídio) ** Aríon (segundo Pausânias) ** Dáctilos (segundo Nonnus) ** Cabiros (segundo um fragmento anônimo) ** Disaules (segundo um fragmento anônimo) ** Sileno (segundo Nonnus) ** Feme (segundo Virgílio) **Títio (segundo Hesíodo) * Por partenogênese (reis mortais, os chamados Autóctones): ** Cécrops (segundo Antonino Liberalis e o pseudo-Higino) ** Palécton (segundo Ésquilo) ** Pelasgos (segundo um fragmento anônimo) ** Alalcomeneu (segundo um fragmento anônimo) ** Jarbas (segundo um fragmento anônimo) * Com Éter (segundo o pseudo-Higino): ** Aérgia (preguiça) ** Algos (dor) ** Dolos (dolo) ** Lissa (ira) ** Pento (luto) ** Pseudólogo (mentira) ** Horco (juramento) ** Poine (vingança) ** Intemperança ** Anfilogia (altercação) ** Lete (esquecimento) ** Deimos (medo) ** Soberba ** Incesto ** Hismine (pugna) * Com Tártaro: ** Tífon ** Équidna (segundo Apolodoro) ** Gigantes (segundo o pseudo-Higino) * Com Hidros (segundo os órficos): ** Chronos ** Ananke * Com Urano ** Ciclopes: Brontes, Estérope e Arges ** Hecatonquiros: Coto, Gias e Briareu ** Musas primordiais: Aeda, Melete e Mneme ** Titãs: Oceano, Ceos, Crio, Hipérion, Jápeto, Cronos, Teia, Reia, Têmis, Mnemósine, Febe e Tétis ** Dione (segundo o pseudo-Apolodoro) ** Aristeu (segundo Baquílides) * Com o sangue da castração de Urano: ** Erínias ** Gigantes primordiais, incluindo Alcioneu, Porfírion, Efialtes, Êurito, Clício, Mimas, Encélado, Palas, Polibotes, Hipólito, Grátion, Ágrio e Toas ** Melíades ** Curetes ** Feácios, o povo da ilha Esquéria (segundo Alceu) * Com Ponto ** Ceto ** Euríbia ** Fórcis ** Nereu ** Taumas * Com Oceano: ** Creusa (segundo Píndaro) ** Triptólemo (segundo Apolodoro) * Com Poseidon: ** Lestrigon ** Anteu (segundo Apolodoro) ** Caríbdis (segundo fontes diversas) * Com Zeus ** Manes ** Centauros de Chipre (segundo Nonnus) * Com Hefestos ** Erictônio (segundo a Ilíada de Homero) * Com Épafo (povos humanos e semi-humanos, principalmente da África): ** Cinocéfalos ** Líbios ** Etíopes ** Catudeus ** Pigmeus ** Melanocrotos ** Citas ** Hiperbóreos Culto Segundo alguns mitólogosJoseph Fontenrose, Python: A Study of Delphic Myth and its Origins, Berkeley: University of California Press, 1959; reprint 1980 Gaia pode ter sido a divindade original por trás do Oráculo de Delfos. Apolo, porém já estava há muito estabelecido como senhor do oráculo no tempo de Homero, depois de ter matado Píton, filha de Gaia e usurpado seu poder ctônico. Por isso, Hera teria punido Apolo, enviando-o para servir o rei Admeto como pastor por nove anos. Os juramentos em nome de Gaia, na Grécia antiga, eram considerados como os mais sagrados. Mitos thumb|center|450px|''A Mutilação de Urano por Saturno'', de Giorgio Vasari e Gherardi Christofano (século XVI) Na mitologia, Gaia aparece frequentemente como oponente dos deuses celestiais. Primeiro, ela se rebela contra o marido e filho Urano, que aprisionou seus filhos em seu útero. Mais tarde, quando seu filho Cronos a desafia aprisionando os mesmos filhos, ela ajuda Zeus a derrubar os Titãs. Finalmente, ela entra em conflito com Zeus, irritada por ele ter aprisionado seus filhos Titãs no abismo do Tártaro e produz os Gigantes e mais tarde o monstro Tífon para destroná-lo, mas falha em ambas as tentativas. *Urano, temendo ser destronado por um dos filhos (Titãs, Ciclopes e Hecatonquiros), devolvia-os ao seio materno. Gaia, pesada e cansada, resolveu libertá-los e pediu ajuda aos filhos. Todos se recusaram, exceto o caçula, Cronos, que odiava ao pai. Gaia entregou-lhe uma foice (instrumento para cortar sementes) e quando Urano, à noite, se deitou sobre a esposa, foi agarrado pelos filhos e Cronos cortou-lhe os testículos. O sangue do ferimento caiu sobre Gaia, que com isso concebeu as Erínias, os Gigantes e as Mélias ou Melíades. Os testículos, caindo ao mar, formaram uma espuma da qual nasceu Afrodite. *Com a mutilação de Urano, Gaia uniu-se a outro de seus filhos, Ponto e com ele teve cinco divindades marinhas: Nereu, Taumas, Fórcis, Ceto e Euríbia. *Cronos uniu-se à irmã Reia e transformou-se também em tirano. Por temer aos Ciclopes e Hecatonquiros, lançou-os novamente nas trevas. Como Urano e Gaia, depositários do conhecimento do futuro, lhe predisseram que seria destronado por um dos filhos, Cronos passou a engoli-los à medida que iam nascendo: Héstia, Deméter, Hera, Hades e Posídon. A conselho de Urano e Gaia, Reia fugiu para Creta quando engravidou do último filho, Zeus, deu-o à luz no monte Dicta, escondeu-o numa gruta profunda, envolveu uma pedra em panos de linho e deu-a ao marido, que a engoliu pensando tratar-se do caçula. *Ao atingir a idade adulta, Zeus obrigou Cronos a vomitar os irmãos e venceu uma luta terrível contra ele e outros titãs, ajudado pelos conselhos de Gaia, que lhe sugeriu a libertação dos Ciclopes e Haecatonquiros. Gaia ficou, porém, descontente com Zeus por este ter aprisionado os titãs no Tártaro e lançou contra ele os Gigantes nascidos do sangue de Urano. Derrotados também estes, Gaia uniu-se a Tártaro e gerou o mais horrendo e poderoso dos monstros, Tífon, que só foi derrotado após longos combates. Relações com outras deusas-mães Os antropólogos James Mellaart, Marija Gimbutas e Barbara Walker consideram Gaia como uma forma grega de uma Grande Mãe proto-indoeuropeia venerada nos em tempos neolíticos, mas essa hipótese é controvertda nos meios acadêmicos. Mitógrafos modernos como Karl Kerenyi, Carl A. P. Ruck e Danny Staples, bem como gerações anteriores influenciadas por O Ramo de Ouro de Frazer, interpretam as deusas Deméter, "a mãe", Perséfone, "a filha" e Hécate, "a velha", como três aspectos de uma Grande Deusa mais antiga, que pode ser identificada como Reia ou como a própria Gaia. Fora do âmbito greco-romano, a ideia da terra fértil como uma deusa que protege e alimenta também era muito comum e parecem ter sido influenciada pelas culturas mais antigas do Oriente Médio. O título de "Mãe da Vida" foi dado à deusa acadiana Kubau e à hurriana Hepa, associadas à hebraica Eva (Heva) e à frígia Kubala ou Cibele. Na Anatólia (moderna Turquia), Reia foi identificada com Cibele, uma deusa derivada da mesopotâmica Kubau e da hurriana Kebat ou Kepa. A Teogonia de Hesíodo distingue Reia de Gaia, mas outros mitógrafos gregos as consideraram como uma mesma divindade. Os gregos recordavam que o antigo lar da Mãe da Montanha era Creta, onde uma figura às vezes identificada com Gaia foi adorada como Potnia Theron ("Senhora dos Animais") ou simplesmente Potnia ("Senhora"), cognome mais tarde aplicado a Deméter, Ártemis e Atena. Em Roma, a deusa Cibele era venerada como Magna Mater, "Grande Mãe" ou como Mater Nostri, "Nossa Mãe". Foi levada a Roma depois de um augúrio da Sibila de Cumas, segundo o qual Roma não derrotaria o cartaginês Aníbal enquanto seu culto não fosse estabelecido em Roma. Por isso, tornou-se uma das deusas favoritas dos legionários romanos e seu culto espalhou-se pelos acampamentos e colônias militares. Era identificada com a romana Ceres, deusa do grão que era uma contraparte aproximada da grega Deméter, mas que tinha características diferentes e era venerada com outro culto. Na mitologia nórdica, a terra era personificada como Jörð, Hlöðyn, e Fjörgyn e Fjörgynn. Os celtas irlandeses adoravam Danu e os galeses, Dôn. Dana teve um papel importante na mitologia hindu e variantes de seu nome parecem estar associados aos nomes dos rios Don, Danúbio, Dniéster e Dniéper, sugerindo origem comum em uma antiga deusa proto-indoeuropeia. Na mitologia lituana, Gaia - Žemė é filha do Sol e da Lua, ou filha de Dangus (equivalente ao hindu Varuna) Na cultura maori, a Terra Mãe era conhecida como Papatuanaku e era companheira de Ranginui, o Céu Pai. Nos Andes, ainda sobrevive o culto de Pachamama (do quéchua Pacha, "terra" e Mama, "mãe"). Os astecas referiam-se à uma deusa análoga como Tonantzin Tlalli, "reverenciada Terra-Mãe". Em religiões da Índia, a Mãe de toda criação é chamada Gayatri. Na Tailândia e outros países do sudeste asiático, a deusa da terra é Phra Mae Thorani. As "Vênus" do paleolítico superior foram às vezes explicadas como representações de uma deusa da Terra similar a Gaia. Ficheiro:Venus de Willendorf.jpg Ficheiro:Venus de Lespugue.jpg Ficheiro:Venus de Laussel.jpg Ficheiro:Venus de Vestonicka.jpg Da esquerda para a direita: Vênus de Willendorf (Baixa Áustria, 24.000 a 22.000 a.C.), Vênus de Lespugue (Pirineus franceses, 26.000 a 24.000 a.C.), Vênus de Laussel (Dordonha, França, 25.000 a.C.) e Vênus de Dolní Věstonice (Morávia, República Tcheca, 25.000 a.C.) Neopaganismo thumb|center|450px|''Gaia do Milênio'', de Oberon Zell (1998). Nesta imagem neopagã, o ventre da deusa grávida é o planeta Terra, com Delfos no umbigo. Os relevos nas pernas representam a evolução da vida marinha, os dos braços, as florestas, o seio direito, frutas e vegetais, o seio esquerdo, a Lua, o rosto, folhas de árvores sagradas, o ombro esquerdo uma borboleta monarca (Sol), o ombro direito uma mariposa da Lua e o cabelo abriga flores, insetos e a evolução da vida terrestre, com um cachalote na culminação do hemisfério direito e uma criança humana sobre o esquerdo. Muitos cultos neopagãos contemporâneos adoram Gaia. Segundo a crença mais comum na Wicca, Gaia é a Terra, sua deusa ou seu aspecto espiritual. Cultos de orientação feminista a consideram a deusa suprema de toda a criação, a Deusa-Mãe da qual surgem todos os demais deuses, englobando a Terra, os planetas e, às vezes, o Universo inteiro. As formas de culto incluem prostração e rituais supostamente druídicos ou xamânicos. Gaia é associada a espaços fechados: a casa, o pátio, o útero, a caverna. Seus animais sagrados são a serpente, o touro lunar, o porco e as abelhas. Notas Referências *Junito de Souza Brandão, Dicionário Mítico-Etimológico da Mitologia Grega, Vozes, Petrópolis 2000. *Wikipedia (em inglês): Gaia (mythology) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gaia_(mythology) *Theoi: Gaia http://www.theoi.com/Protogenos/Gaia.html Category:Mitologia grega